


Thirst

by cluckyduck78



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluckyduck78/pseuds/cluckyduck78
Summary: Basically , I put the characters in a vampire story.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	Thirst

Rin Matsumoto is a student of Kasworth Velbourne University and a 10th ranking member of the Wrath Co. League.  
She is also a star player on the volley ball girls team.

An underground organisation that protects the sudents and school reputation from threats of every kind both within and outside.

Sesshomaru Miyazaki guards the east wing of the campus and is also a member if Wrath Co. He is even higher ranked than Rin is at number 12.

Sesshomaru could have been class leader but declined it aling with the perks because he had no interest.

" Alright everyone , no kissing or necking in the courtyard get back to class. Rogues have been on the prowl"

The hallway cleared of the students who sent daggers her way but Rin didn't care.

Across the way she spots Sesshomaru Miyazaki. One of the most popular student at Kasworth surrounded by his usual fangirls vying for his attention.

His long silvery hair contrasted so beautifully with his sharp pressed black uniform lined with red stripes symbolizing his school rank. He glitters like a brilliant diamond making his way around campus.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she could have sworn his amber gaze slitted her way for a split second. But he continued on his way across the courtyard as though he didn't notice her presence.

' Bastard. Just how much does he know?'

" Hey Rin ! "

Kagome Higurashi, her friend came running up to her also joined by Miroku and Sango. Sango and Kagome's big brown eyes dazzled at the sight of Rin. 

" My father's throwing a big party for his coworkers at our summer home in blah blah. Wanna come?"

At that moment Kagome's boyfriend came walking up

" Hey Kagome, I got those meito puku pukus you insisted on getting for Ri-"

Miroku smacked the back of Inuyasha's head silencing him and getting a death glare from him.

In a tender sweet tone Rin responds to her friend.

"My apologies Kagome but I must decline your kind offer"

Kagome eyes cast downward for moment before speaking

" Patrolling?"

" Yes. There's been an increase in attacks and headmistress Asuka doubled the league's hours".

The league is a student body composed of only the most capable students who patrol campus grounds to protect the human student population from crazed beasts.

But an idea suddenly sprang in Kagome's mind. 

" Can I patrol with you?"

Rin's dark azure lined eyes widened slightly at her friend's request.

" Kagome?"

Kagome ignored her boyfriend's objections

Miroku and Sango also looked at Kagome dumbfounded.

" Kagome you are a first year and only third year league members can join"

" You're right ...I just really wanted to spend time with you. I miss you"

Suddenly kagome started bawling quite loudly. To Inuyasha it was rather cute.

" Hey wait a minute. What are we? Chopped liver here ? I'm going to be there Kagome".

Inuyasha reminds his girlfriend putting an arm around her warmly.

Sango also comforted the sad girl.

"Here.. dry your tears Kagome. There will be other parties Rin will come to"

"And besides Kagome we should all be proud of Rin and her school duties. Being a league member is a very difficult job and only the highest academically achieved and the most physically strong students can even be considered.

" Yes, I promise to be there for the next one".

" Ok...I'm going to hold you to that promise"

" Well, we'll see ya around Rin. Lets go Kagome". 

Inuyasha and Co led Kagome away and Rin noticed the rise in a heartbeat. A human heart heat. It spoke of absolute terror just before death.

"""""""""""""""""

In a darkened corridor of the building weeping could be heard.

A crazed elven man held a human female student to his chest as her energy and life force is slowly being drained.

He only has a second to realize her presence before his head is severed from his shoulders by Rin's twin long blades, hitting the ground in a sickening thud.

Rin grabs the helpless girl before she even hits the ground.

She immediately places her hand in the center of the girl's chest and closed her eyes focusing her power to desperately try to fuse the girls dying heart.

Rin's long dark chestnut colored hair rose in waves as a strange powerful aura surrounded her and the healing girl.

The girl awakens in Rin's arms and looks at the stunning girl in surprise.

" Everything's fine,I caught you just in time, you tripped over that potted tree over there in the corn-"

" Arent you Rin Matsumoto? I can't believe it !! You're going to take our schools team to victory !"

You could practically see the cartoonish hearts in her eyes.

Rin would have snorted if it wasnt so inelegant.

" Ok, time to get to your next class "

" Yes ma'am I-I mean Ms Matsumoto , or can I call you Rin?"

" Just Rin is fine. Just get to class"  
Rin said as she walks waving the girl away.

She quickly pulls out her phone and speaks.  
" Requesting clean up immediately"

Before leaving the girl pauses to look at Rin silently. She turned and walks away before glancing back to the beautiful girl.

" Thank you for saving my life"

Gasping , Rin turns sharply around but the girl is already gone.

""""""""""""""

At the Miyazaki manor Sesshomaru has requested an audience with his mother, Lady Ichika of the manor. 

Palace guards are posted at each side of the double doors of the opulent luxurious room.

They nod respectively at the Lady's son before parting ways allowing him to pass.

Sitting on her throne, Lady Ichika gazes upon her son in a most regal and cold manner.

" My son, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" I wasn't expecting you until your coronation a month from now".

" I'm giving up my title mother. Nor will I marry Lady Yua" .

""""""""""""""""

The moon shines brightly down over the town of Karuizawa.

Dark auburn tresses blow in the breeze. The moon casts a pale shadow over the city of Karuizawa . A beautiful girl stands atop a building embraced in its cool glow, confident in her own power.


End file.
